moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lordaeron Army Restored
The Lordaeronian Army, known formally as Her Majesty's Royal Companies of Arms and Affray, and colloquially as either The Royal Army or the Queen's Men represents the sum of the military forces available to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. The Royal Army traces its ancestry to the old companies of armsmen who would accompany powerful lords and champions in time of myth, and more recently served as the stolid center of the combined forces of the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. Leadership Supreme command of the royal army is derived from the Crown's privilege of raising and arming troops without consent of council or legislature, and thus resides wholly in the sovereign. Queen Madelynne I therefore serves as the de jure commander in chief of all soldiers to bare the royal banner and crest, though the duties of a reigning monarch mean that Her Majesty only commands in the field upon occasions of monumentous import. The every-day command and control of royal forces is executed by a combination of royal title holders who serve together as the Royal Army Board. These individuals include, but are not limited to, the Marshal of Lordaeron, who serves as solely at Her Majesty's pleasure and whose office is considered an extension of her royal perogative. The Marshal thus serves as the head of the Royal Army Board and may freely direct and array the royal forces as he pleases. The Marshal is assisted in this task by a number of subordinate officials, some civilian and some military. The position of High General also exists, though following recent developments it has become an office of sinecure. The Royal Chancery is represented by the positions of Quartermaster-General to the Royal Forces, and by that of Master of the Royal Ordnance, a pair of logistical offices upon which the provision and equipment of Her Majesty's soldiers and artillery is entrusted. Both of these positions are presently held in title by Asuryan Caernough, HM Chancellor and Lord Dreadholme, though the realities of the Chancellor's post often has these positions executed through purview of viceregal officers. The Marshal of Lordaeron is then reported to by the commanders of formations subordinate to the royal army's command element, such as the Queen's Gilnean Legion, the so-called Forlorn Hope, and the individual battalions and regiments raised from crown and vassal holdings. These commanders and officers serve the Royal Army as a core of long-service veterans of great experience, and are often those who directly lead Lordaeronian forces in the field, at the head of their companies. Composition Queen's Gilnean Legion The Queen's Gilnean Legion is a group of Gilnean expatriates that are armed and garrisoned by the queen in an effort to help retake the north. They are still loyal to Gilneas, but they serve at the crown's distinction for the time being. The Legion was formed within months of the fall of Gilneas City, and constituted as a formal regiment of the Royal Army by the time of Queen Madelynne's coronation. Though once mocked for its absentee commander and lack of showing, the Legion performed with great distinction in the Dread Rebellion, hotly engaging insurrectionist forces at Brunshire, Thorn's Hill, and Dawnholde. Following the capture of Chancellor Caernough at Thorn's Hill, the legion's own commander Sir Velgim Romel assumed overall command of the war effort until the fall of Dreadholme. The Legion is composed of both non-cursed Gilnean humans and cursed worgen alike, allowing for a mix of formation and shock tactics. The Legion is also well-versed in asymmetric and nonlinear warfare. Brotherhood of the Penitent Initial known as the Forlorn Hope, the Brotherhood of the Penitent was created as a means to ensure that those guilty of sin might be shown the path to a goodly life once more. Led by the death knight Nikephoros Coldsorrow, the Brotherhood of the Penitent is a shocktrooper force that incurs great casualties but inflicts greater ones upon their foes. They are present garrisoned within the Eastern Fjord Garrison in Alterac, where their activities are kept separate and clandestine. The Falconguard The personal men-at-arms to the Falconheart, the Falconguard is one of the oldest fighting forces in Blackmarsh. Initially created by Viscount Dedrick Albrecht to assist his brother, Sir Ulrich the Falconheart, the Falconguard are the elite fighting force of Blackmarsh, surpassing all others in matters of martial prowess and discipline. Trained from an early age to act as regimented fighters, their orderly descent upon the enemy is such that few are capable of withstanding their charges, and when surrounded they quickly form ranks and return all that they might receive. As wars have worn on, the Falconguard has branched out of the core few households of Roland, Lichter, Stannis, and Marshal and now accepts any youth that show potential. They served admirably in the Battle of Falconcrest, the Dread Rebellion, and the Dove Uprising. The Dawnguard Much like the Falconguard, the Dawnguard are an elite fighting force that originate from the Dawn; however, their utility and purpose are not exactly the same. Where the Falconguard is largely an offensive fighting force, the Dawnguard traditionally defend the Dawn from outside invaders. Created by Viscount Wilhelm Albrecht, following the Second War they began to fill their ranks with paladins thus making the religious order a decisive factor in battling evil. With their assistance, the witches of Blackmarsh were driven into hiding after years of purges. The Dawnguard are known to be chivalrous and cordial, partaking in no rapine and never allowing harm to come to an innocent. Led at present by Knight-Captain Kauthryn Roland, Baroness of Dawnglory, they have been involved in every major engagement in Blackmarsh since the Spring Campaign. During the Showdown at Dawnholde, in which the Dawnguard held against Rance Creed's shadowborn, the majority of the Dawnguard were killed. Kauthryn alone emerged from the battle and, seeing that her people required even greater training, revolutionized the training program allowing any versed in the Light to become a Dawnguard. At present, the Dawnguard is rebuilding after suffering a devastating loss in Myrwood against the Scourge. Their acting leader is Sir Rolf, a youthful aspirant. Order of the Silver Hand The Dread Legion The Dread Legion is the informal appellation applied to the 13th Company of Royal Volunteers, recently raised in Dreadholme in the wake of the Dread Rebellion. The 13th Volunteers was recruited exhaustively amongst the few crown loyalist families remaining within The Dread to have survived both Rance Creed's purges and the internecine fighting as the Royal Army fought their way to Dreadholme to end the uprising. Though few in number the 13th Volunteers was raised personally by Chancellor Caernough, the new Lord Dreadholme, and no expense was spared in order to properly equip these veteran fighters. The 13th is composed mainly of heavy infantry, equipped with banded plate and wont to fighting in disciplined, close formations. They are supported by a smaller contingent of heavily armored horsemen who focus on hit-and-run attacks with javelins and lances. The captains of the 13th Volunteers are Soult Bloodjoy and Alessandro Farnese, and the formation's battle cry is "Thirteen!" The Royal Guard Thr Royal Guard are composed of elite fighters within the Queen's Army. Never exceeding five in number, they are the Queen's most trusted soldiers who work to serve without question or fear. It is a binding oath that they follow until their death. Prior to Madelynne Albrecht's claim to the throne of Lordaeron, the Royal Guard were once known as the Flameguard, who were a total of seven loyal soldiers and lead by Eshkandar Anushirvan, ''the Mountain that Shines. ''His time as Lord Commander, good and true, allowed him to lead not only the Flameguard, but all those that served under Madelynne Albrecht. After the passing of Eshkandar, the Flameguard lessened in number and went on to become the Royal Guard. Jeremaes Edrickton was temporarily awarded the title until his stepping down shortly before the first Grand Crusade. By decision of the Queen, the title was passed to Sir Aldaim Ward, one of the original and most trusted of the Flameguard. Pendleton's Peacemakers A regiment of men-at-arms and archers formed by Lady Nonia Pendleton with the express goal to face the Horde in Pandaria. Pendleton's Peacemakers fought on commission in the Krasarang Wilds, complementing the bulk of the Alliance forces with raids and hit-and-run attacks, led by the Lady of Blackwood herself. A majority of the men are soldiers of Ebonloch that served under her Lord father, Eugine Pendleton. Recently received a group of cavalry scouts from House Graves on loan. Though among her first soldiers to lead, Nonia Pendleton earned the loyalty of her father's men with her cool thinking and sharp tactics, scoring significant supply chain disruptions and morale damage against the Horde. Campaign History Category:Blood of Lordaeron Category:Organizations Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Military Organizations Category:Lordaeron Military